Golden Time
, performed by , is the fifth opening of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It began its run in episode 101 and it ended at episode 126, being replaced with Teenage Dream. Lyrics Rōmaji Seijaku to haritsumeta kūki wa Iki o nonda oto kikoeru kurai Dare yori mo nani yori motomete Manazashi ni yadoru hirihiri to Zentai sōden hyōri ittai meguri ai Kitta hatta de issun saki wa yami no naka Isshin ittai konzen kanzen wake mo naku Hakushu kassai matte ima shita Ōgon no jikan Koero koero koero koero gyakuten hisshi no hāmonī Hoero hoero hoero hoero kyūten chokka no hāmonī Agero ikiba o nakushita kobushi o Toki o kakenukete moetsukiru made Kanji 静寂と張り詰めた空気は 息を飲んだ　音聞こえるくらい 誰よりも何より求めて 眼差しに　宿るヒリヒリと 全体相伝　表裏一体　巡り合い 切った張ったで一寸先は闇の中 一進一退　混然完全　訳もなく 拍手喝采待っていました 黄金の時間 越えろ　越えろ　越えろ　越えろ　逆転必死のハーモニー 吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ　急転直下のハーモニー 挙げろ　行き場をなくした拳を 時を駆け抜けて燃え尽きるまで Rōmaji (Full Version) Seijaku to haritsumeta kuuki wa Iki o nonda oto kikoeru kurai Dare yori mo nani yori motomete Manazashi ni yadoru hirihiri to Zentai souden hyouri ittai meguri ai Kitta hatta de issun saki wa yami no naka Isshin ittai konzen kanzen wake mo naku Hakushu kassai matte ima shita ougon no jikan Koero koero koero koero gyakuten hisshi no harmony Hoero hoero hoero hoero kyuuten chokka no harmony Agero ikiba o nakushita kobushi o Toki o kakenukete moetsukiru made 1 2 1 2 3 kodou wa itsumademo 1 2 1 2 3 hane mawaru tobi mawaru yatte kita jikan da Koero koero koero koero(Oh oh oh oh) Hoero hoero hoero hoero(Oh oh oh oh) Yume no saki mo tsunageru no sa makenai kimochi no haato ni Kimi no tame ni hana o soeyou shinjiru bokura no harmony Agero todoku sa kitto sono koe wa Toki o kakenukete moetsukiru made Oh oh Oh oh Kanji (Full Version) 静寂と張り詰めた空気は 息を飲んだ　音聞こえるくらい 誰よりも何より求めて 眼差しに　宿るヒリヒリと 全体相伝　表裏一体　巡り合い 切った張ったで一寸先は闇の中 一進一退　混然完全　訳もなく 拍手喝采待っていました　黄金の時間 越えろ　越えろ　越えろ　越えろ　逆転必死のハーモニー 吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ　急転直下のハーモニー 挙げろ　行き場をなくした拳を 時を駆け抜けて燃え尽きるまで 1 2 1 2 3 鼓動はいつまでも 1 2 1 2 3 跳ね回る　飛び回る　やってきた　時間だ 越えろ　越えろ　越えろ　越えろ 吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ　吠えろ 夢の先も繋げるのさ　負けない気持ちをハートに 君のために華を添えよう　信じろ僕らのハーモニー 上げろ　届くさきっとその声は 時を駆け抜けて燃え尽切るまで English (Full Version) The quiet and tense air I drank my breath and I could hear it Seeking more than anything and anyone else The irritation is kept in the eyes Overall phase transmission, one side and the other side, roundabout A little bit ahead in the darkness Revolt, mixedly complete, without a translation I was waiting for an applause, golden time Overcome, overcome, overcome, overcome, the harmony of reverse frantic Roar, roar, roar, roar, the harmony of immediately below Take it easy, the fist that lost the place to go Run through time and burn up 1 2 1 2 3 the heart beats forever 1 2 1 2 3 bouncing around, flying around It's time to come Overcome, overcome, overcome, overcome(Oh oh oh oh) Roar, roar, roar, roar(Oh oh oh oh) Beyond the dream it is also connected, the heart of the feelings of not losing I'll add a flower for you, the harmony that we believe in Raise it, the voice will surely reach you Run through time and burn up Oh oh Oh oh Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Boruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki * Hanabi Hyūga * Hiashi Hyūga * Hinata Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Moegi Kazamatsuri * Denki Kaminarimon * Iwabee Yuino * Metal Lee * Udon Ise * Sumire Kakei * Nue * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Sakura Haruno * Shikamaru Nara * Temari * Sai * Ino Yamanaka * Karui * Chōji Akimichi * Tenten * Rock Lee * Shino Aburame * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Minato Namikaze * Jiraiya * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Might Guy * Kakashi Hatake * Mirai Sarutobi * Orochimaru * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Chōjūrō * Gaara * Darui * Kurotsuchi Category:Songs